


La Di Da Di

by Anti_Liclisa



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Liclisa/pseuds/Anti_Liclisa
Summary: There's just some shit you just can't not do.Jungkook thinks that shit everytime he dreams of doing something with Yoongi; he can't not do it with him. Especially when Yoongi smiles at him with the smirk that he out of all people knows best.So how do you explain to your best friend why you fuck with Yoongi when he thinks he not shit after he walks in on him fucking you?





	1. Chapter 1

" When I met him, he gave off this mysterious vibe," Jungkook told his best friend as he laid down beside the other.

His body shuddered with the thoughts that went through his mind as he laid down. His friend didn't open his mouth at all since he had asked him that longing question. That question that brought them to this moment right here 'what makes Yoongi so special to you to make you do stupid things?'. That question had Jungkook wondering the same thing for a couple of minutes.

What was he to say to that shit?

Was he supposed to lie about why he did the things?

 

So he settled with those words and left the questions answer to linger in the warm air that surrounded them in the dark room. He had yet to close his eyes as he stared up to the ceiling.

His friends breathing was still not steady, he could tell he wasn't sleep at all. He knew he wanted him to continue with what he meant. 

So Jungkook sighed to himself and let his fingers come together on his mid stomach and fiddle with the other as he continued his answer.

"When I first met him... he wasn't that interesting.... he was boring to me," he confused himself as he let the truth seep through is pink lips, "I had Biology and English with him and to tell you the truth: I hate his guts."

His friend snorted at the words from him, knowing Jungkook said the words with so much passion. So much anger that it could come off as hate ready to kill. Jungkook rarely said hate if he didn't honestly mean it. His friend stay still and hadn't moved a muscle at all, not trying to trigger Jungkook to stop talking when he had just started.

"I just couldn't stand him. He walked around with his head down and stayed to himself and when we would be in class, he sat in the back. But that wasn't the reason as to why I didn't like him. None of that was it, it was the fact that he treated everyone like they were beneath him. Like we were nothing but insects for him to step on and he would blame us for even being there to have that faith."

Jungkook let his voice rest for a moment, his mind had started wrestling with the thoughts a high school Yoongi that he couldn't contain all his emotions. 

"Let me say that I was great at everything in school but English. I hated everything that dealt with the subject. Anything else was good but it was just that, that shit was my downfall. And everyone seemed to pick on that, even my brother teased me for it while my parents turned there head in shame for that one damn subject. It was hurtful and his ass,... Yoongi was the one that set my anger off."

He let his hands move down to his sides as he talked about his old found hatred on the other male. His friend turned his head to him, just staring at him with a content mind, he just let the boy talk.

"He barely talked at all but it was like he was laughing and mocking me every time my dumbass teacher pointed the finger to me and asked me if I knew the meaning of the shit knowing I had failed the test on it the day before. He picked me most of all and told me and my parents that it was to 'help' me when it was to embarrass me in front of everyone. I had seen his shaking with laughter as the teacher would embarrass me and he would look me dead in the eyes with the humor in his eyes. What was so fucking funny about being dumb? What was so funny to the bitch that doesn't speak at all and tried to be discreet when they stick out like a sore thumb? He had no right, just like everyone else didn't, but him especially because when he did talk to anyone it was with that ' I am better than you attitude'. Fuck that shit, I came up to him a one day and said the shit I felt."

-  
Past...

 

"Yoongi," a young Jungkook shouted loud as he followed the male out of the class.

Yoongi continued to walk away with his bag hanging off his shoulders and his head mainly down. Jungkook was walking quickly behind him with anger fueling him up and his pride at its fullest level. 

Everyone around hadn't got the idea that Jungkook was about to cause a scene with the quiet student but when he aggressively yanked Yoongi's shoulder back to make him turn around, it caught some attention quickly if it hadn't before.

"What," the male said like venom as he glared harshly into the soul of Jungkook.

Jungkook swallowed hard, trying to hold onto the same anger he had held seconds before but he felt like he had been yelled at by the devil and it scared him.

He quickly caught himself and replaced the confused face with the earlier angry one, " I need to talk to you, now."

Yoongi cocked his eyebrow up and took his headphones out of one of his ears, " I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I said I need to talk to you."

"We ain't got shit to talk about so," and with that he turned around, hand already placing the earbud back into his ears.

Jungkook walked closer and grabbed his shoulders again making the bag that was already barely on fall into the middle of his arm. He looked right at Jungkook as if he was ready to hit him.

"I swear you must have a death wish to keep fucking with me-"

" I need to talk to you and you won't listen to me."

Yoongi snorted with a disgusted smirk on his face, like he was fucking Jungkook now that he kept talking to him.

"I don't see the point in talking. I don't like you and you don't know me. Keep it that way."

"It's important."

 

"Don't you got summer school to prepare for," Yoongi asked with humor now placed on his face.

Jungkook's face turned three shades paler with the new hint of red; he was embarrassed and it was Yoongi to do it in the hallway like an ass.

-  
Present...

 

"What did you do next?"

Jungkook rolled his eyes," I let his ass go and let him walk out the hall to where ever he was going."

Jungkook's mind kept repeating that shit over and over and he got slightly annoyed about how they were to each other considering the situations now.

"So when did you start talking like really talking," his friend asked and Jungkook didn't have to look at him to know what his question met.

"... week later.."

"A week is when you started dating?!"

Jungkook gave a annoying look to the ceiling and shook his head, "No, we were not dating."

"Sooo, what was it?"

 

-  
Past....

 

"You are determine to talk, so shoot, what is it?"

Jungkook had learned the tricks to bother the fuck out of someone (thank the heavens for bringing Kim Taehyung to the world to help in situations like this). He fucked with Yoongi every chance he got until Yoongi snatched him up and yanked him to vacant classroom no one had ever went used. All it consisted of was books, tables from the new lab that didn't fit there and cabinets. But surprisingly, it was clean though.

Jungkook smirk came fully exposed to Yoongi, he knew he had successfully fuck with the kid.

"I wanted to talk to you a week ago and you didn't want to. Now you wanna talk, I don't think I want to anymore."

"Jungkook you've pissed me off all week and I have low tolerance for bullshit. If you got something to say that is so fucking important then say the shit cause I don't want to get suspended cause I beat your ass for wasting my time."

Jungkook sat down on top of desk in the corner of the classroom. The room had become quiet, even the halls were relatively silent, probably hinting that it was lunch time.

"I want to know the reason why you laugh at me and think your better than me when you're not?"

Yoongi tilted his head as he watched Jungkook, "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows I am not good at English and that the teacher is a prick to me and you like the rest laugh at the shit like it's a comedy skit. And you talk all the time, when you do, as if you're better than the rest and act as if we're all beneath you. Well Yoongi, let me be the first to tell you that you're no better than the others in this school and me. You aren't shit and you damn sure ain't smarter than me."

Yoongi just stood near the wall and looked at Jungkook with confusion and slight irritation.

He watched as Yoongi walked gracefully toward him and stood there, right in front of his legs.

"You think I laugh at you cause I think you're beneath me?"

Jungkook nodded at him, his feelings clouded, never having a male stand so close with such intimidating eyes.

"Well I will be the first to tell you that I am smarter than you academically cause I don't see you ranked number 1 in your class. And I have never said 'Jungkook I am better than you' to your face. I don't get why that came out of your mouth. I could honestly give a fuck what you get on your test or in his damn class."

"So why do you laugh at me?"

 

"Cause your facial expressions are funny. You make me laugh. That's hard to do but you make it happen. I could sit there and be listening to Kendrick in one ear and hear that asshole of a teacher call on you and your face will turn hella colors and give off heck of expressions as if you have to set the mood of how you feel about this situation cause it's obvious that you weren't paying attention. I just find you interesting."

 

Jungkook tried to get up but Yoongi pushed him back onto the desk and walked closer till he was right in between his legs.

"Now I have a question for you and you're going to answer since you made me miss lunch for this."

Jungkook remained silent as the older male stood over him.

"Why out of everyone laughing, you chose me to come to, huh ?"

 

Jungkook turned his head to look at the wall. In all honesty, he didn't know why he had felt anger towards the male. He had never once talked to him or held eye contact with him. He did for one, think it was intriguing to watch though but he wouldn't say that to Yoongi. Not while their so close to each other.

"I just thought you were mocking me that's all," he said quickly still not looking at him at all.

Yoongi let his fingers go up to grasp Jungkook's chin and turn his quickly to him.

 

"Look at me when I ask you a question and when your fucking answering me."

His words should have made Jungkook angry, piss him off to the fullest but instead he found himself nodding looking right into his eyes. It was like he was caught up in a trance and Yoongi held him there for him to stay and obey him.

Jungkook didn't know what was going on with him.

"You think I'm mocking you and laughing at you cause I pity you? You're not beneath me you shit head. You are good at a lot of things and just cause you're not good at English doesn't mean the end of the world. It doesn't mean you can't get help and it doesn't mean that everyone that looks at you when English is brought up or when your picked in class to answer is against you. I am not, I honestly could care less about your academic failures and wins. If your tired of those around laughing at you and your teacher picking on you, get a tutor. "

Jungkook put his head down, Yoongi's hand still on his chin but he didn't care. He felt stupid and he didn't want to embarrass himself further in the male's presence. 

"Also, don't think I don't see you watching me everyday when you see me."

He said in a voice that Jungkook hadn't ever heard from the boy and it hit something deep in the boy.

"I don't-"

"The benefits of staying quiet is that you see everything and hear everything that people like to do when they think no one is watching. I see you watch me as I walk down the hall, as I sit in the cafeteria by myself and when I sit next to you when you decide to sit in the back of class. I notice it, I don't know if you think I'm dumb but-"

"Stop Yoongi," Jungkook said with a red face and burning mouth. 

He was shaking with not anger but shock that he was caught in the acts that he thought would not be seen by anyone. But he forgot that Yoongi was observant as hell and caught on to everything.

"No you stop. You wanted to talk when it was on your terms and you pestered the crap out of me so now I'm going to do the same to you. It's only fair."

Yoongi let his face move closer to the male on the desk making him freeze up. He was stuck and by stuck, he couldn't think nor move himself away from Yoongi. He let Yoongi come closer to him, noses touching slightly and his lips gazing the others lightly. Jungkook's eyes remained wide as he let the minty air from Yoongi's mouth stay so close to his own mouth. Yoongi's eyes bored right into his and the look was pushing the seductive side of things. His eyes somewhat looked hazed and his hand on his chin stayed but not hard enough to bruise the skin. 

"I don't know how you thought I was making fun of you when I never once tried to give the impression to you," he said softly and if Jungkook's hearing wasn't shot with alertness, he wouldn't have heard Yoongi at all.

Yoongi let his lips touch softly onto the boys and Jungkook let him, he let the male do it.

His first kiss belonged to Yoongi.

 

The boy who he hated for most of the year.

 

The quiet kid who had music playing 24/7 in his ear was kissing him and he couldn't say no to it.

Did he want it he thought quickly to himself and when he felt Yoongi pull back from him, he received his answer.

Jungkook moved forward and kissed a little harder to bring Yoongi to kiss him again. Even though with his first kiss with the male, he hadn't responded to it, he realized that he wanted it to continue.

He felt Yoongi's lips turn up which he felt it as a smirk and kissed Jungkook again. 

The kiss started off like some all did; inexperienced and sloppy due to Jungkook not knowing what to do. But Yoongi brought Jungkook closer to him with his other hand by the waist and took the lead over the kiss moving this step to full make out session in the corner of the classroom.

-  
Present...

 

"So what happened after that?"

Jungkook placed his hands over his face and made a noise so loud to tune out his friend which made his friend sit up a little.

"Nope you can't get to the juicy shit and stop. What happened?"

Jungkook took his hand off his face and his face was burning beet red and he let his fingers trace his lips softly, not knowing if his friend could see him.

"Lets... lets just say that by the school bell for our lunch hour to be over with, Yoongi was balls deep into me as I laid on the desk screaming."

His friend made a squeal of a noise but no one could make Jungkook forget the times that Yoongi did those things to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after remembering the day he was trapped in by the succubus like male he called Yoongi.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a note:
> 
> All of the odd chapters is the actual story while the even numbers are the sex scenes. Each one is like that. You don’t have to read it but just know that something happened between intimately and you could by past and still get the idea of what’s going on in the story. 
> 
> I hope that made sense.
> 
> With that continue to the reading

"You are determine to talk, so shoot, what is it?"

Jungkook had learned the tricks to bother the fuck out of someone (thank the heavens for bringing Kim Taehyung to the world to help in situations like this). He fucked with Yoongi every chance he got until Yoongi snatched him up and yanked him to vacant classroom no one had ever went used. All it consisted of was books, tables from the new lab that didn't fit there and cabinets. But surprisingly, it was clean though.

Jungkook smirk came fully exposed to Yoongi, he knew he had successfully fuck with the kid.

"I wanted to talk to you a week ago and you didn't want to. Now you wanna talk, I don't think I want to anymore."

"Jungkook you've pissed me off all week and I have low tolerance for bullshit. If you got something to say that is so fucking important then say the shit cause I don't want to get suspended cause I beat your ass for wasting my time."

Jungkook sat down on top of desk in the corner of the classroom. The room had become quiet, even the halls were relatively silent, probably hinting that it was lunch time.

"I want to know the reason why you laugh at me and think your better than me when you're not?"

Yoongi tilted his head as he watched Jungkook, "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows I am not good at English and that the teacher is a prick to me and you like the rest laugh at the shit like it's a comedy skit. And you talk all the time, when you do, as if you're better than the rest and act as if we're all beneath you. Well Yoongi, let me be the first to tell you that you're no better than the others in this school and me. You aren't shit and you damn sure ain't smarter than me."

Yoongi just stood near the wall and looked at Jungkook with confusion and slight irritation.

He watched as Yoongi walked gracefully toward him and stood there, right in front of his legs.

"You think I laugh at you cause I think you're beneath me?"

Jungkook nodded at him, his feelings clouded, never having a male stand so close with such intimidating eyes.

"Well I will be the first to tell you that I am smarter than you academically cause I don't see you ranked number 1 in your class. And I have never said 'Jungkook I am better than you' to your face. I don't get why that came out of your mouth. I could honestly give a fuck what you get on your test or in his damn class."

"So why do you laugh at me?"

 

"Cause your facial expressions are funny. You make me laugh. That's hard to do but you make it happen. I could sit there and be listening to Kendrick in one ear and hear that asshole of a teacher call on you and your face will turn hella colors and give off heck of expressions as if you have to set the mood of how you feel about this situation cause it's obvious that you weren't paying attention. I just find you interesting."

 

Jungkook tried to get up but Yoongi pushed him back onto the desk and walked closer till he was right in between his legs.

"Now I have a question for you and you're going to answer since you made me miss lunch for this."

Jungkook remained silent as the older male stood over him.

"Why out of everyone laughing, you chose me to come to, huh ?"

 

Jungkook turned his head to look at the wall. In all honesty, he didn't know why he had felt anger towards the male. He had never once talked to him or held eye contact with him. He did for one, think it was intriguing to watch though but he wouldn't say that to Yoongi. Not while their so close to each other.

"I just thought you were mocking me that's all," he said quickly still not looking at him at all.

Yoongi let his fingers go up to grasp Jungkook's chin and turn his quickly to him.

 

"Look at me when I ask you a question and when your fucking answering me."

His words should have made Jungkook angry, piss him off to the fullest but instead he found himself nodding looking right into his eyes. It was like he was caught up in a trance and Yoongi held him there for him to stay and obey him.

Jungkook didn't know what was going on with him.

"You think I'm mocking you and laughing at you cause I pity you? You're not beneath me you shit head. You are good at a lot of things and just cause you're not good at English doesn't mean the end of the world. It doesn't mean you can't get help and it doesn't mean that everyone that looks at you when English is brought up or when your picked in class to answer is against you. I am not, I honestly could care less about your academic failures and wins. If your tired of those around laughing at you and your teacher picking on you, get a tutor. "

Jungkook put his head down, Yoongi's hand still on his chin but he didn't care. He felt stupid and he didn't want to embarrass himself further in the male's presence. 

"Also, don't think I don't see you watching me everyday when you see me."

He said in a voice that Jungkook hadn't ever heard from the boy and it hit something deep in the boy.

"I don't-"

"The benefits of staying quiet is that you see everything and hear everything that people like to do when they think no one is watching. I see you watch me as I walk down the hall, as I sit in the cafeteria by myself and when I sit next to you when you decide to sit in the back of class. I notice it, I don't know if you think I'm dumb but-"

"Stop Yoongi," Jungkook said with a red face and burning mouth. 

He was shaking with not anger but shock that he was caught in the acts that he thought would not be seen by anyone. But he forgot that Yoongi was observant as hell and caught on to everything.

"No you stop. You wanted to talk when it was on your terms and you pestered the crap out of me so now I'm going to do the same to you. It's only fair."

Yoongi let his face move closer to the male on the desk making him freeze up. He was stuck and by stuck, he couldn't think nor move himself away from Yoongi. He let Yoongi come closer to him, noses touching slightly and his lips gazing the others lightly. Jungkook's eyes remained wide as he let the minty air from Yoongi's mouth stay so close to his own mouth. Yoongi's eyes bored right into his and the look was pushing the seductive side of things. His eyes somewhat looked hazed and his hand on his chin stayed but not hard enough to bruise the skin. 

"I don't know how you thought I was making fun of you when I never once tried to give the impression to you," he said softly and if Jungkook's hearing wasn't shot with alertness, he wouldn't have heard Yoongi at all.

Yoongi let his lips touch softly onto the boys and Jungkook let him, he let the male do it.

His first kiss belonged to Yoongi.

 

The boy who he hated for most of the year.

 

The quiet kid who had music playing 24/7 in his ear was kissing him and he couldn't say no to it.

Did he want it he thought quickly to himself and when he felt Yoongi pull back from him, he received his answer.

Jungkook moved forward and kissed a little harder to bring Yoongi to kiss him again. Even though with his first kiss with the male, he hadn't responded to it, he realized that he wanted it to continue.

He felt Yoongi's lips turn up which he felt it as a smirk and kissed Jungkook again. 

The kiss started off like some all did; inexperienced and sloppy due to Jungkook not knowing what to do. But Yoongi brought Jungkook closer to him with his other hand by the waist and took the lead over the kiss moving this step to full make out session in the corner of the classroom.

Yoongi finally let his hands fall from the position of holding Jungkook's chin and moved down his body slowly, feeling all of it he wanted. Jungkook let him, fully invested in the moments happening in front of him. His arms moved differently as his hand came to rest on the back on the older boy's neck, the other held Yoongi's chest pressed against his.

Jungkook pulled his mouth from the male that stood tall between his wide legs, letting his mind catch up along with his breathing. His heart raced as he let his head lean far back trying to gasp the cool air of the room but somehow he still felt hot. Hot all over his body.

Yoongi was in full control as he let his lips work harsh kisses to the tan skin. Starting from the chin down to the depth of his neck, Yoongi continued to kiss there; nothing soft either.

Jungkook grabbed at the hair at the back of Yoongi's haead, gripping it tightly in his clutches as he felt his body reacting quickly to the slick movements of Yoongi mouth and tongue that sucked onto his neck. Jungkook gasp a little louder, eyes closed as Yoongi's wrapped Jungkook's legs around his narrow waist and brought their lower halves together to rub against each other.

"Yoongi," he let out in a airy voice from his now red lips that looked slightly raw from the long and hard kissing.

Yoongi still hummed against Jungkook skin as he continued his recent actions.

Jungkook pulled the male up from his neck, trying to catch his breath as he couldn't speak to the male to get him to stop. Yoongi reluctantly pulled back, his eyes hooded and half closed, it seemed like he was caught up in the moment that he didn't want to stop right then.

"Do you want to continue," Yoongi asked him lowly with a rough sounding voice.

Jungkook roll his eyes to keep himself from moaning at the sound of it. His voice sounded like velvet, smooth and silky that he had to contain himself and he had never been like this. He had never been so ready to break rules and do things sexual before but Jungkook felt his morals falling. 

Falling very hard as he stared at the male as he felt Yoongi's hands moving downwards to his crouch, lightly outlining Jungkook's bulge as he stared right into Jungkook's eyes. 

That's how Jungkook knew he was evil, he knew Yoongi wasn't good for him. The way the boy moved and talked with no care. He was willing to risk it all to let Yoongi fuck him in a school classroom and he didn't know when he let this shit get this far.

"Yoongi... I," Jungkook started talking but he felt Yoongi's long fingers unhook his belt that held up those uniform pants.

He let his head go down so he could breath a little and not think with his dick. As long as he looked at Yoongi in the eyes, he would do what Yoongi said and wanted. He knew he would and he just couldn't. He had morals and his pride was being tested at the moment.

"You're not being fair..."

 

"Who said anything about me being fair? I never knew I said that," Yoongi said as he tilted his head to side, slightly amused by the male.

Jungkook's face became red and he shot his head up to stare at the male with red hot anger, "You're playing games! And you know I don't want to do this."

Yoongi leaned his top half back as he let his fingers grip the belt and yank it from around his waist. He felt Jungkook's eyes bore into him as he moved the belt in his hands and wrapped the back of it around Jungkook's neck. He pull it with both hands to him close, quickly getting him to his face.

"If you didn't want it, you could stop this. I won't keep going if you don't want it."

Jungkook just stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. Yoongi just let the belt go and dropped it onto the younger boy's lap and pushing his legs from around his waist.

Jungkook gave a weird look, "What are you doing?"

Yoongi finally looked at him in the eyes with a glint of humor to them, "Letting you go. You said you didn't want to do it."

Jungkook felt Yoongi body trying to leave from between his legs but he quickly yanked Yoongi's jacket to make him stop. He knew his mind was cussing him out but he didn't care. He wanted this, he knew he deep down inside wanted Yoongi to fuck him and he was going to let him. Right in this classroom and he didn't care anymore.

Yoongi smirked at him with a knowing look. He let the boy yank at him knowing he wanted him to do it. He knew what Jungkook wanted, him being defiant was a turn on for Yoongi but he wanted the younger boy to submit to him.

He got his wish.

Before Jungkook knew it, his body was laying half way down on a longer table as his lips were occupied by Yoongi's. He let him devour his lips as he felt his hand move to find the zipper to Yoongi's hoodie to take it off. He had already felt his clothes coming off, the air around was getting hotter as each piece of fabric came off his body when the room was colder than the rest of the building.

He felt the hot lips trailed down his chest, eyes gazed over as he tilted his head to watch Yoongi making his way down his body slowly. His eyes staring right back at him as he pulled his boxers down as he went down.

Jungkook tried to hold his breath, to calm himself down, he knew he was anxious and excited to know what was to happen next. Yoongi stayed between his legs, pushing them apart so Jungkook wouldn't choke him. Jungkook couldn't continue to look, letting his head fall back against the table and letting his mind imagine all the things Yoongi was doing.

His eyes opened wide as he felt something warm and wet surroundings his dick, making him try to move his legs. He suddenly could feel Yoongi grasp both of his thighs from the back, holding them far apart from each other as he went back to bobbing his head, sucking Jungkook with a hollow mouth. 

Jungkook felt himself getting harder in the mouth of the older male as he couldn't keep the moans from escaping his lips. He wanted to take control. To be the one to make Yoongi beg for him but he found himself on the receiving end of the situation and he didn't know how to act.

He stopped fighting it, stopped trying to move as one hand let go of his thigh to grab his dick and start to get him off to that. Yoongi leaned up to kiss Jungkook on the lips as his hand still moved up and down his shaft.

Jungkook moaned right against the older boy's lips.

"You're more responsive than I thought you would be," Yoongi said as he left the male's mouth to look at him.

 

He watched Jungkook eyes roll back and his mouth stay open, taking all of the pleasure that Yoongi was handing to him and Yoongi enjoyed every moment of it. 

He moved his hands from the male's thighs and his dick to go into his pocket. Jungkook opened his eyes slowly to see what had stopped the pleasure he was receiving to see what the male was doing.

He saw Yoongi place two items beside his body, Jungkook rose a eyebrow up to stare at him with confusion as to what he was doing.

"Lube and Condoms virgin boy."

Jungkook opened his mouth to say something but stopped to watch Yoongi open the tube up and apply it to his three fingers. Jungkook froze at the thoughts that ran through his mind about having his first time. He was going to have those fingers in his body and he didn't know if he wanted to continue with the situation.

"Jungkook," he glanced right at the older male and saw the look on his face, "I have to prep you so it won't hurt. But you have to relax."

 

Jungkook nodded, hearing what he said but trying to think of other things that would distract him from thinking about the fingers.

He felt Yoongi lightly push him back down onto his back and he looked up to ceiling waiting for it to happen.

He slowly felt a finger circling his entrance, the cool wet lube made Jungkook shiver at the movements. He suddenly gasped as Yoongi pushed his finger slowly every other second into him making Jungkook want to move and push it out but had Yoongi there repeatedly saying 'shh' and 'relax, it's okay' to him. He tried to let his body go lag so he wouldn't feel so much pain but even if so it still felt weird.

When he started to move it was when he felt his body react differently than he thought, the pain still there but he mind wanted move for some reason.

Yoongi kept going till he felt Jungkook totally relax to the feeling of the finger. He repeated the process with the next two fingers to he knew that he had prepped him the best he could for himself to go in.

He pulled all three fingers out and got the lube and condom to place on his dick as Jungkook was gasping for air. He felt like he was going to cum any second now and he knew that Yoongi was too from what he heard from in front of him.

Yoongi was hard. As he stared at Jungkook under him, body shaking from pleasure and acting like he wanted more of him had him on edge.

He lined him up to his entrance and pushed in slowly. Jungkook screamed a little, a tear rolling down his cheeks as he felt it inside him. He didn't want to move but he didn't want to stay still. He was confused, he wanted to fuck right then and there but he as so wanted to get Yoongi's dick out of him and leave with his dignity still intact.

He tried again to breathe and relax as Yoongi's breath got caught up with him inching himself into Jungkook. Yoongi put his head slightly down as he tried to not push all the way and hurt Jungkook, it was hard when Jungkook felt so good that he had almost came with just putting the tip in only.

When he felt Jungkook slowly relaxing beneath him, pushed further in, going all the way in and hearing Jungkook scream, he placed his hand fast over his mouth, looking at him with wide eyes. 

He had to wait a couple of minutes for Jungkook to finally say move with a little voice. 

Yoongi started off going slow into the boy, not trying to hurt him even though it was hurting him to go so slow but he knew he had to. He didn't want Jungkook's first time to be a painful memory.

As soon as he felt Jungkook intake a breath and moan loudly, he knew he had hit the spot deep inside of him. Yoongi left his hand right next to mouth just in case the boy wanted to get loud. Yoongi felt the boy wrapping his legs around his waist and he knew that Jungkook want more from how he was responding to him.

"Fuck Yoongi," he heard the boy under him say with his head thrown back at the pleasure that shot through his body with every thrust.

 

Yoongi started to pick up the pace, his own groans had to be silenced by him leaning down to kiss on Jungkook. Their lips mingling with each other as Yoongi picked up the pace, slamming right into the spot that had Jungkook arching his back with moans and screams of pleasure.

He grabbed Jungkook's legs from around his waist and placed them on his shoulders to go deep into the male.

 

As Jungkook felt his body hit it's point, he remembered, as the lunch bell rung loudly throughout the silent room, that they were in school doing this. He couldn't be mad like he wanted to that he had done this as Yoongi kept pounding into him like he was deaf to the bell.

He felt himself exploding as Yoongi let his fingers run across the top of his dick. He came right in the hands of Yoongi as the other one kept going running Jungkook down from his high and getting ready to cum himself.

 

His screams mixed with the bell but Yoongi covered his mouth once again with his mouth and kissed him through the rest of the fucking they were still doing.

He felt Yoongi's body going rigid over him, as the pace getting sloppy. Jungkook still was in after shock from his release that he started rubbed on Yoongi's body and kissed on Yoongi's skin to help Yoongi cum.

He heard a low groan come from the male above him and that's when he felt something warm deep inside of him. He let his head fall back with a sigh of satisfaction and felt Yoongi lean against his body and let his legs go.

They both laid there on the desk as they heard the sounds of everyone crowding the halls. They stayed there for the longest time trying to regain themselves, but one thing was for sure they wouldn't forget.

This wouldn't be the last time they would do this, that was for certain.


	3. 3

"So, you went blank on me, what the fuck Jungkook," his best friend said to him with his hand placed on his shoulders.

Jungkook laid there with his eyes closed thinking back to the day that they had brought up those years before. He still couldn't stop the goosebumps that flowed over his tanned skin as he hummed to his friend next to him. He didn't want to forget about that day but he also didn't want to repeat the endless thoughts through his mind as his close friend sat close by. It would turn more awkward than it had already gotten.

"Jungkook, I know you not over here thinking about the dick? Was it that good," he asked the last part in silence more to himself.

Jungkook opened his eyes finally and turned his head to his friend to give a look to him. Jungkook pushed his hand off his shoulder and sat up all the way up so he could look down at his friend.

"Really Jimin," Jungkook asked with a eyebrow cocked up high?

 

"Yes, if his dick got you in a whole trance from four years ago, it must of been some good shit."

 

Jungkook turned his face trying to hold a straight face with his friend but he couldn't. It was his first time and that was why he cherished it. He remembered it all, every touch because back then, little things meant more than they did now. He had those hidden feelings and desires and Yoongi brought them out of him. He wanted to have Yoongi in every way. He knew that he fucked up back then cause he was stuck to a male that fucked him up totally.

It scared him then and now.

"So you got to finish, when did you guys get together?"

"That wasn't your original question," he started off pointing down at his friend.

Jimin rolled his eyes and sat up, "Oh come on Kookie, you can't start with something that juicy and not continue with the shit."

Jungkook sighed to himself. He knew Jimin wasn't going to stop at all, he wanted to know and that was all too it. So he let his pride go to the side and repeated the memories that stood fresh in his mind.

"After we fucked in the bathroom, Yoongi started talking to this girl in the same class as us."

"What?"

Jungkook put his head down as his fingers gripped the skin of his arm, "He... me and him got close together and talked when he felt like talking. It was like we were slightly friends you could say if you saw it. I would seat next to him when we left class cause he would grab my arm and drag me to the lunch table. I wasn't mad at it, I wanted him to guide the situation because this was all new to me. I didn't know what was going on with my mind but I knew I just wanted to be around him. At first, I thought it was the dick that had me like that but no. When this girl came to the table, smiling and happy saying she was back, something kind of ticked. It had been a month since we did what we had done and I had grew attached to him talking to me and hanging with me but her, she pissed me off. I watched as she hugged him and he let her, he wasn't bothered by her hugs, he looked content. He looked happy to see her by turning to her and talking to her, not deciding to introduce me to her or even look my way. She even looked at me but didn't say anything."

Jimin just stared at his friend let his emotions out to him, something he wasn't there to witness had him a little upset but he stay quiet. He watched Jungkook turn to stare up to the ceiling like he had done before hand.

"He started walking with her and hanging with her and I was left to be alone. Taehyung was sick that week and I wasn't really social with anyone else so I sat by myself. I found out from texting Taehyung about the girl and he told me that her and Yoongi grew up together. She was the total opposite of him, and he latched to her cause she kept coming to him. He told me to just find something to do and don't focus on him, saying that Yoongi would notice that you're not there," Jungkook laughed a little to himself, "It took him three weeks to even come to me. Our first time talking was our first altercation."

 

"You fought with Yoongi?"

-  
Past...

 

"Jungkook," he heard a voice say to him as he walked down the hall to Mrs. Kim's classroom.

He had volunteered to get help in English with her in lunch hours so he would get better but also to avoid Yoongi as much as he could. He had thought about stopping his walking to signal that he had heard his voice but he continued to go forward like never heard anything.

"Jungkook," he heard again and the sound behind him sounded frustrated and annoyed slightly but he hadn't cared.

Fuck Yoongi's feeling was all Jungkook felt.

As soon as he was about to turn the corner to the next hall where the callrooms were, he felt a strong tug at his arm. He was yanked to look back at the male behind him.

"What Yoongi," He asked with so much anger in his body from how he felt.

He knew he had no reason to be anger but he didn't want to feel anything but that because once that was gone, all there would be was sadness.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me," Yoongi said with honest confusion plastered on his face.

Jungkook smirked slightly through his angry features to the male, "Oh, you noticed?"

"No shit Jungkook, yeah I noticed that shit. Why were you ignoring me for?"

 

Jungkook glared at Yoongi, "Like how you ignored me for three weeks cause of that girl? You wouldn't even talk to me when she's around. So when I ignore you, you want to know why when I've been ignored by you and could give a ounce of a fuck," he said slightly raising his voice at Yoongi but realizing their location he looked down, "Just let me go and let's act like we did before hand."

 

"And how was that?"

"Not talking at all besides you laughing at me failing English," Jungkook said lowly and yanked his arm from the other male.

"What the fuck are you on? I don't get it."

Jungkook tried to stay calm as he walked from the male and not argue with the male. His body just wanted to run home and avoid see him at all. He didn't want to deal with this shit, his mind was going crazy and he didn't want to face anything at the moment cause he felt like his true feelings would come out if they argued more.

"I know you hear me talking to you right now, we was cool before and you're acting really bitchy for some reas-"

 

"It's not being bitchy when your friend throws your friendship for a girl you don't know," he yelled down the silent halls of the school, "You ignored me and didn't even introduce me to this girl and I thought we were friends at least but I guess not. I guess I was just that easy of a lay for you and nothing else. Just someone to get your rocks off too and throw it away. Honestly Yoongi-"

 

"Shut the fuck up, Jungkook," Yoongi said harshly as he faced him with a hard glare, "If you felt like you were being ignored than why didn't you say anything?"

"I TRIED YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"A," Yoongi yelled back walking closer to him with all anger placed on in-between the both of them, "I have never been good at socializing with people and you knew this. I barely even have friends, so yeah when my best friend comes back from out of town after being gone for a whole year, damn right I'm going to talk to her. She's my best friend and if you felt some type of way about it you could have said it, I ain't no mind reader and I damn sure ain't gonna kiss your ass to make you talk to me. You and I both know that ain't me. I figured anyways you were just pasting time because your friend Taehyung wasn't around cause he had band practice and I wasn't that important to your everyday life-"

"How you assume that when I talk to you everyday, Yoongi. I'm not very fond of being ignored, my parents do that shit enough, I don't need someone I saw as a friend to do the same. And even when I did try to 'talk' to you both, you both would look at me and start talking like I said nothing. Fuck that shit, if I wanted that type of treatment, I could go the fuck home."

"Why does it mean so much to you? You keep bring up the fact that we're friends but then you originally said that if I just wanted to get my rocks off than I should have said that. What was the purpose?"

Jungkook stood still, really not knowing how to answer that. He knew what he wanted to say but didn't want to let it. He was scared to even get to that level of vulnerability with the male in front of him. He just turned his head which he had done a lot when it came to answering Yoongi in any question.

"Do you like me, Jungkook?"

 

Jungkook kept his eyes fixed on the signs that scattered the wall of the second floor. He wasn't going to answer Yoongi's question right now but he felt those hard stares and knew it wasn't over.

"Look at me Right the fuck now."

The bass in his voice came out making Jungkook automatically look at the angry male who now stood closer than he was originally.

"Answer me."

"It doesn't matter because it's not important so just leave it alone."

"If it didn't fucking matter to me, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

-  
Present...

 

"Did you fight him?"

"No but at one point I wanted to do so. I felt like even if I had done it, I would have lose anyways."

"So did you tell him you like him?"

Jungkook shook his head, "When I opened my mouth to say it, I heard that bitches voice calling for Yoongi. He turned his head to look the way her voice was coming from and I had had enough. He was close enough to each other that we were in Kissing range of each. His hands were on my waist to keep me close but I didn't want her to see us cause I didn't know if he was out to her or if she like gay people at all. So moved from him."

"And what happened then?"

"She... came around the corner smiling at him like he was the sun and then glanced behind him to see me and I saw her face go down a little. I knew she didn't like me at all, it was right there. She talked about how she was waiting on him to come to lunch and she had something important to tell him. That's why I was scared cause what if I had just blew my chance to have him to let this bitch not find out about us. But things went a whole 180 in that hall that day."

"Oh shit."

-  
Past...

 

"Come on Yoongi, lunch is half way over."

"I am doing something right now, plus I'm not that hungry."

She looked at him for a minute and the glanced at Jungkook, "Well I need to tell you something important and it can't wait. Jungkook will understand."

Yoongi turned to look at Jungkook for the first time since she had come over to them. Jungkook has his hands raise up to shake them with a fake smile to the two.

"It's fine Yoongi really, we can talk later, go with her-"

"Sorry, I need to talk about something important with my boyfriend first, so can you leave for a minute so we can finish?"

 

Jungkook stopped, his eyes grew wide and his mouth laid open as he stared at Yoongi. The girl's face was priceless but Jungkook couldn't careless about her opinion, he still couldn't believe Yoongi for the words he had said.

"Boyfriend? Since when have you been with Jungkook," she asked saying his name with disgust on her words.

Yoongi turned his head to smirk slightly to him, "You like me right?"

Jungkook felt his head nodding a yes with out changing his facial expression.

"And I like you too so we're boyfriends now."

Jungkook gave him a humored look, "Is that how you ask someone out without asking?"

"It works so does it matter," he asked raising his brow to give a look that made Jungkook think about their shared moments in the classroom.

He had forgotten about the girl being there till she pulled Yoongi by the hand.

"We need to talk and I think your conversation is over for right now so can we go?"

"No, you can go. I need to go with Jungkook to tell him something."

-  
Present...

 

"Ow shit," Jimin said smiling as he rocked back and forth, "What did you have to tell you?"

 

"He told me to wait on him after school, he wanted to take me somewhere."

 

"Where he take you? Did you even go you son of a bit-"

"Yes Jimin I did go."

 

"So what happened?"

"We hung out for a bit and ate and he took me bac to his house," he said getting lower with his voice as he talked.

"Y'all fuck?"

 

"Oh my gosh Jimin!"

"Important question for these types of situations."

"Yes but it's not what you think happened."

 

"What you mean?"

Jungkook places his head down into his lap, "We didn't wait to fuck in the house."

Jimin looked at him with wide eyes, face slowly going into a smile as he broke out into a laugh.

"Now you have to tell me how this shit went down."


	4. 4

"So where are we going, exactly," Jungkook asked as he watched Yoongi wall right up to him.

Yoongi had Jungkook waiting by the school gates for five minutes as he took his time walking out of the building. He had things to handle (his best friend) so the delay had Jungkook crosses armed on the school's walls.

"We're going to go get something to eat," Yoongi said as he finally stood in front of the younger male.

Jungkook tried to hide his excitement as he turn his head and bit his lower lip from moving. Yoongi just watched the boy with amusement, learning in to only make Jungkook more flustered than he already was.

"Yoongi stop," he said in a faint voice as he felt the male in front of him place both hands on his waist as his face leaned in close to his neck.

"Yoongi stop," he heard Yoongi mock him in a fake impression as he got closer to him.

His head buried itself in the depth of his neck, lightly kissing the area just to get a reaction out of Jungkook. He felt every intake the boy made, every shiver that went threw Jungkook's body as he held him close.

"I-I thought you said we-going to get something to eat," him trying to hold on the moans since they were somewhat still on school property.

Yoongi opened his eyes for the first time and moved away from the boy, unlatching himself from his body completely. He turned his head to see if anyone was watching them but saw no one. He then glanced back at Jungkook who looked like he was trying to catch his breath. 

"Let's go."

Jungkook watched Yoongi place his hands in his pockets and walk away from him. He tried to get his mind together, trying to figure out if he did something wrong or did Yoongi really want to leave and stop their recent actions.

"How are we getting there?"

Yoongi turned his head and looked at him with a confused look, "I'm driving Jungkook."

"You drive?"

"Yes Jungkook," Yoongi said in a humorous tone.

Jungkook ignored it and continued to follow Yoongi to the student parking lot. It wasn't that far from their school exit so the walk barely took two minutes. Yoongi hadn't said a word at all as they walked over to the car. Jungkook looked to the direction of cars to see Yoongi's best friend leaning on the car door with her arms crossed.

Yoongi must have seen her or just didn't care. As soon as he got to the vehicle, he walk right past her and got to unlocking his doors. She turned her head to stare at him and gave a him a look but it didn't reach his eye.

As he got inside and place the keys into the ignition of his car, his head turned to see Jungkook standing a meter from the car.

Yoongi saw the boy's eyes glued to her and knew he was going to not come just cause of her.

"Jungkook get in the front seat, I have to drop her off at home first."

Jungkook nodded as he made his way to the car, walking past her, feeling her hard gaze on him as he walked.

"Why can't I get front seat," she asked in a bitter tone.

"Why would I let you in the front when your getting out first?"

 

Yoongi watched as Jungkook got in with his best friend following shortly afterwards.

As he started the car, he let the conversation start with him and his somewhat lover.

"So where do you want to eat at?"

Jungkook turned to him and shrugged his shoulders, "Um, I don't know. I don't really have that much money to pay for anything."

"I didn't asked you that."

Jungkook rolled his eyes and stared at the male, "Well I was just throwing that out there. Just so you know why I will be ditching the restaurant in the bathroom windows half way threw cause I'm poor."

Yoongi laughed at the comment as he turned the corner to exit the parking lot, " What if they don't have windows, then what?"

Jungkook stopped his actions, eyebrows drawing together to think hard about another to escape a bill.

"Jungkook fucking stop, " Yoongi let out as he glanced at the boy's face as they stopped at the light, "You idiot, you know that some bathrooms don't have windows right?"

"Well shit, what am I going to do then," he said in a panic voice as he heard Yoongi trying hard not to burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Jungkook I never said you had to pay, damn," he said with a hint of laughter behind those words.

"So why you just didn't say that shit then? Got me trying to find a escape route for a dine and dash."

"Maybe I would have gotten the shit out if someone hadn't have started talking about going out a damn window to avoid paying for a bill."

As they pulled up to Yoongi's best friend house, they hadn't noticed the girl had walked out till they saw her walk right into her home, slamming the door shut. Yoongi stopped their banter to look forward to the door and then back to Jungkook who hadn't even looked for her. Yoongi let his fingers grip the chin of Jungkook and pull him closer to lay a kiss onto the younger male's lips.

Jungkook leaned into the kiss, not caring of the surroundings and melted to the soft lips of the male in front of him. He felt the hand slowly fall from his chin and he swiftly let his hand move to Yoongi's cheek.

Yoongi smirked into the kiss and pulled back, but the hand still laid against his face.

"You haven't decided where we're going to eat at yet."

"I don't care where if I'm being honest," Jungkook said as he pecked Yoongi's lips, feeling how addictive they were to him.

 

"How about I take you to this place that I always heard about and always wanted to go to."

Jungkook nodded his head as he leaned back and let Yoongi drive them to this unknown place.

-

"Welcome to Once in a Blue Moon, how many for dining?"

Yoongi had dragged Jungkook in the restaurant once they had got there after the twenty minutes drive. He wouldn't give him any hints as to where they were going or what it was like. Yoongi wanted to take him there and have their first experiences together as couple in here. Risky but Yoongi didn't care about that.

"Two of us," Yoongi said as he looked at the woman.

She smiled back at him and grabbed two menus, " You both can follow me this way."

They both nodded and followed her into the darker part of the restaurant and Jungkook just looked around the room to see people smiling and chatting. He saw through the lights that there was a stage that was right in front of the tables. A microphone and piano laid nicely on the well lit stage.

He didn't even notice they approached the table till Yoongi let go of his hand. He turned to see a small booth to the far left of the stage. He slowly sat down in front of Yoongi and he let the hostess sit the menus in front of them onto the table.

"Here's your menus, we are having open mic night and if you would like to do anything, just go up to the stage and write your name on the page."

Yoongi nodded to her and turned to look at Jungkook. They looked at each other as the woman left and Jungkook couldn't hold his curiosity in.

"So how much does this cost cause it seems fancy?"

Yoongi raised a brow to the boy, "It's not that much Jungkook."

 

"It looks expensive. Are you rich or something, cause I can't pay you back if you are."

Yoongi closed his eyes trying to stop the migraine that would form if Jungkook would continue to ask questions. 

"I do have money but this place is like a fancier diner. I saw it and read up on it and it seemed nice so I said why not go."

Jungkook looked down at his lap, "Why did you invite me?"

"Well why not invite you? I like you and I wanted to go here and who better to go with than someone you like when you're trying new things out?"

Jungkook let his eyes glance up to see the sincerity plastered on his face. 

"So are we really together?"

"Whatever you want us to be, we'll be."

"Then we're dating."

-

After eating and watching two performances from guest inside the restaurant, they decided they would leave. It was relaxing and better than Jungkook had first expected when walking into the place. 

Yoongi seemed to enjoy himself, but as they walked out of the restaurant, they both realized the time from the darkness in the sky.

Walking back to the car, Jungkook felt a drop of rain hit him on his nose.

"We need to hurry to the car, it's starting to rai-"

Before he could get the words out, Yoongi had already started to run. Jungkook laughed as he watched the male run with all his might to the parking lot but it was slower than Yoongi had thought.

"Run faster, Yoongi!"

"BITCH THIS IS AS FAST AS IM GOING! I AINT NO TRACK STAR SHIT," he screamed as he kept going.

Jungkook start to jog up to catch up with the male knowing that it would not take long to do so. He tried to keep a straight face as he saw Yoongi stop ahead of him, placing his hands on his knees. 

Jungkook stopped right when he got to him and crouched down to look down at the male's hunched over body.

"You okay Yoongi," he said trying to keep his voice neutral as possible so Yoongi won't detect his laughter.

"Get the fuck away from you piece of shit," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come on, we have to get to the car and I know you're not trying to get wet."

Yoongi rose up and walked quickly to the car like he wasn't just out of breath. Jungkook shook his head as he followed right behind him.

The rain start to pour down quickly making both boy's open the car doors swiftly, jumping in.

"I don't like getting wet," Yoongi said as he put the key into the ignition to start it up. 

Jungkook shrugged to himself, "It doesn't bother me much."

"Fuck that, who wants to be all wet with shit? Clothes sticking to your body and feeling cold."

Jungkook rolled his eyes and turned to look at Yoongi who's face held a thought for his previous question.

"I mean, you can always take the clothes off..."

Yoongi kept driving and ignored Jungkook's words as he drove them back to the house.

"You spending the night at my house?"

"Wouldn't your parents mind? You didn't even ask them."

"I live alone now are you spending the night?"

 

Jungkook got nervous at the thought of being with Yoongi alone, in the house alone. They would be able to do what they wanted and no one would know. That was so much freedom that Jungkook knew he didn't need but he knew he had to decide something. He had to be smart.

"I can't, it's a school night and my parents wouldn't allow me too."

"Say you were at Taehyung's house and fell asleep there."

"I can't, Taehyung can't lie if they ask his ass."

Yoongi sighed as he drove down the lonely road. He was thinking hard as Jungkook played with his phone in his hand.

"It's not late so come over to my house and I'll take you back home threw your window at midnight. They wouldn't even know you were gone."

"How about," as he read his messages from Taehyung, "I go home now, do what I have to do and when everyone is sleeping, I sneak out and go with you?"

Yoongi nodded to himself, "Taehyung texted you what to do didn't he?"

"He knows how to do these things, I haven't snuck out before."

Yoongi snorted to himself as he drove some more to get to the other male's home.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up to the house that stood tall in a suburban neighborhood. Yoongi just looked at it with disgust and then turned his head to look at Jungkook.

"I'll be back at eleven."

"Okay eleven. I'll put the ladder down so I can get out, you better be outside."

Yoongi gave a look and unlocked his doors, "if you're not out by 11:03 I'm coming up the damn ladder to get you."

-

" So my girlfriend broke up with me cause she thinks she saw me hugged up on Sooyoung from Music class. Can you believe that shit," Jungkook's brother said as he sat on Jungkook's bed.

For a hour Jungkook had to listen to his brother complaining about his relationship. Jungkook kept checking his phone knowing he had two minutes to get the boy out of the room so he could leave.

"I want to see," Jungkook said with a yawn for extra measures to prove his point.

"But I haven't even gotten to the situation with Namjoon swooning my girl with his dumb ass poetry. What the fuck did his shit even mean? I recorded so you could hear the shit that he said that made the girls get happy."

"Tell me tomorrow," He said quickly as he stood up.

He grabbed his brother and tried to yank him out of the room but the male didn't try to move.

"Usually you love my adventures in college but now you are pushing me out."

"Cause I'm tired."

"But you took a nap this evening when you came in. Actually, where did you go that you were late coming home?"

Jungkook opened his mouth but he heard a car engine going silent downstairs, he knew Yoongi had arrived.

"I went out with Taehyung so can you leave so I can sleep? Some of us have class in the morning."

"And in some months you will have the same pleasure of having classes in the evening."

He had pushed his brother to the door and to his relief, he brother willingly walked out of the room. He closed the door lightly so he would wake his parents and finally heard his brother's door being opened and closed. He let out the biggest sigh of relief and locked his door so no one could come in on him.  
As he turned around, he saw Yoongi's body sitting on his window, pointing to his clock.

"11:04 at the moment."

Jungkook rolled his eyes and went to his closet to grab his bag that he had his stuff in. He heard moving from behind him and the window closing up.

 

When Jungkook felt Yoongi right behind him, pressed up against him. Jungkook rose up and turned his body to face Yoongi.

"What are you doing?"

Yoongi leaned close to his face, "You're taking forever."

Jungkookput his hand against Yoongi's chest and tried to push him back.

"You can wait, you didn't have to come in."

"Maybe I wanted to change our plans."

 

Jungkook eyes widened a little, "Change them to what?"

"I stay here with you and leave in the morning. Just lock the door and make sure no one comes in and I will be gone by the time the alarm goes off."

"No, my parents will kill me if they found out you were here."

Jungkook felt Yoongi's hand move to the back of his neck and pull him closer quickly to his face, "Then make sure they won't."

Jungkook tried to not do what he said, defying Yoongi is what he like to do but he wanted to also play this game with him. He wanted to do something risky with the male, he knew the consequences but he didn't care.

Jungkook kept his eyes turned to look out his window, but slowly felt Yoongi's hand grip his dick that was covered up with his pajama bottoms. Jungkook let his lips cave into his mouth, biting down to conceal the sounds he wanted to make as Yoongi let his hands slide inside of the bottoms.

"No underwear huh?"

 

Jungkook heard him talking but he didn't want to open his mouth to respond. He knew what Yoongi want him to do. He was evil and it was known and shown. He tilted his head back and tried to keep his hands on Yoongi to stop him from moving them but it felt like he was actually helping him more.

Yoongi's hand gripped his hard on and Jungkook could stop himself from hold in a moan as his lips broke apart to let out the shaking noises. Yoongi started his lips onto the soft skin, smelling the mint from his mouth so close and the lavender on his collarbone. 

Jungkook felt his body go slack as the male in front started pumping him to a slightly faster pace. He moved his hands, making them let go of his hands and wrap around his neck. His thoughts were started to become clouded as he started to let Yoongi assault his neck, leaving unquestionably amounts of hickies that he would have to explain later to his parents.

As soon as Yoongi started to make his lips connect to his lips, he pants started to vibrate. He groaned into his lovers lips and as he knew it was his phone ringing into his pocket.

He grasped it and yanked it out of his pocket to bring it right to his head. Yoongi's lips still latched onto his neck as Jungkook moved it over to give the other more access.

"What?"

He heard his brother cough first on the other line, "I heard a noise. Are you okay?"

 

Jungkook eyes got big as he looked at Yoongi and still felt him getting him off as he peppered his neck with kisses.

He felt himself on the verge of release but his panicked mind felt his need to get his brother to stop worrying so he wouldn't find out what was really going on. 

"I hit my elbow against my door in the dark," he stopped talking as he realized Yoongi kissing went downwards."

"I have to go to sleep so," Jungkook said quickly as he heard the door of his brother's room opening up.

"Why is there a car outside our house," he asked mainly to himself.

Jungkook closed his eyes as he felt his moan raising from his throat as Yoongi's mouth wrapped around his dick, sucking on it as he stared up at the boy.

"It's- it's probably the neighbors," Jungkook said out of breath as he tried to play it off as he was sleepy.

"Nope, they're loners."

 

"Fuck, I don't know," he said loudly into the phone as Yoongi rolled his tongue over the slit in the tip. 

 

"Well you're not concerned," he heard his brother say with a snort as the foot steps trailed back up the stairs past his room.

"Bye?"

"Goodnight. Don't have sex past 12 or dad will hear you."

Jungkook was bout to yell as he heard them words but got choked up as he felt himself at the peek of release.

The line went dead as he came right into the male's mouth.

He felt his legs giving out but Yoongi pulled him up as he stood to his feet. 

"That was fun," Yoongi said as he smirked at Jungkook.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and grabbed the male's hand, guiding him to his bed as his other hand pulling up his pants.

Yoongi let him pull him, smiling at the shyness that the boy was acting like. Jungkook got to the bed and stopped, letting go of the boy's hand to pull the covers back. 

Jungkook let the sheets go back and then turned to Yoongi to say that they could get in but saw something that made him stay quiet. Yoongi was stripping out of all his clothes.

Jungkook just watched till Yoongi got to his shorts and looked right up to stare at Jungkook.

"Are you going to get in or stare at my nonexistent body?"

Jungkook turned around and got into the bed swiftly to hide his red face. He turned his lamp off and closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed by his actions.

He felt the bed dip on the other side and felt Yoongi's body come closer to his, letting his body lax as he felt the cool sheets cover his body.

Jungkook smiled to himself, not really knowing why he was so happy but knowing that it had everything to do with Yoongi.

Always Yoongi.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I have been so busy lately but I hope this chapter helps mend some of the hearts that are upset that I haven't updated. I hope you enjoy.

"So did anyone find out about you both doing that shit," Jimin asked as he let his body rest on the wall that was behind him. 

"No. We got away with it all," Jungkook smiles as he rolled over to half onto Jimin's lap. 

"You ugly fuck, you too happy about doing sneaky shit with Yoongi," Jimin said as he watched his friend act differently just because of that one special person.

"I mean," Jungkook tried to turn his face neutral, "I wasn't always like this."

"Shit it get worse?"

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Well we got together then but we, like most couples after high school, separated for a while once we graduated. Remember I met you at Alcoomme and Yoongi wasn't there? He decided to go and work at the business his parents held so he can make his money that he promised them he would do. I was the last to know of his decision and I felt hurt and fucking pissed."

"Damn so that's why you called me a bastard when you first met me? Cause you were mad?"

"No, I just didn't like you cause Taehyung said you were his friend. I got jealous."

Jimin gave a look to Jungkook. Feeling the itch in his hand to slap him in the face. He felt Jungkook laugh as he laid his head back down onto Jimin once more.

"Anyways asshole, so y'all broke up once you graduated and what happened next?"

"Well we didn't break up technically."

Jimin gave a confused look down to Jungkook, " What-."

" Even though I said I wanted to spilt he said no to my words. He still to this day will always say that we didn't break up so just go with it."

-  
"Yoongi."

"What's up," Yoongi asked as he laid beside Jungkook's body in his queen size bed.

Jungkook turn his body so he he could look up to him in his face. He watched how prefect Yoongi looked from this angle, tan skin, relaxed expression. He stayed quiet as he stared up at the older male, Yoongi finally let his dark eyes glance down to look at Jungkook fully. 

"I think that we should take a break."

His words felt wrong leaving his mouth, rolling off his tongue slow; they felt heavy. It felt bitter to the taste and it felt like it was more lethal coming out than he wanted even if he said it lowly.

He waited for Yoongi's reaction but the male above him never moved to show he even heard or acknowledged his words that took him forever to say.

His eyes were still casted down onto him and they didn't seem to show change in action or any features. He still seemed neutral as if the words were never said, let Jungkook said nothing at all.

"Yoongi did you-"

"No," Yoongi said simply as he rolled over, letting his arms move from around his boyfriend's body to face away from him. He let his body lay completely down.

Jungkook looked at the male next to him as confusion mainly set in his mind. He remained staring at him wondering what was the no to. Was it to him hearing what he said or was it to answer him? Jungkook just laid there staring hard into the semi muscled back of his lover. 

"Yoongi"

Nothing but slow even breathing coming from his boyfriend. 

"Yoongi."

"What," he asked as he pushed his head further into his black pillow.

"I think we need to take a-"

"I heard you the first time."

"Sooo," he said as he felt the bed move.

He was no longer looking at his back and now his eyes were staring dead at his lover and he felt his blank face. He knew that Yoongi would be somewhat difficult with things like this but he needed him to listen to him.

"We're not breaking up at all. Get it out of you head."

Jungkook just stared at his face mostly trying to process his words. Yoongi let those slip from his mouth like they were going to be set in stone. He couldn't let him think this, they both needed this break if they didn't want to hurt later from the distance.

"Why do you wanna break up so bad? I stopped fucking picking fun at Taehyung three months ago, what else did I do wrong?"

Jungkook moved his body till he was slowly getting out the bed, his hair disheveled and his body rattled with marks from their night together. He closed his eyes as he tried to gather the words up to tell his lover but everytime he thought of it, it made no sense.

No sense at all and he knew that Yoongi was going to say the same thing about it.

"You and I are going two different places. You have a business to run and uphold a lot of important things on your shoulders while I have college three hours from here. I'm in the way cause you should take this opportunity that is sitting right in front of you."

"Is that your decision to make though," Yoongi questioned as he now propped his body up to stare at his boyfriend?

Jungkook sighed to himself as he turned his body away from Yoongi. He wasn't even trying to understand where he was coming from, he was trying to help. Well at least that's what he thought he was helping.

Yoongi made his head lolly back, trying to not to get out of bed and hit Jungkook for his previous statement. 

"I- Look Jungkook, I am grown just as well as you are and I make my own decisions just like your aloud too. I never wanted to run the business but my money is low and my fund are short. I do what I can and my parents haven't help out in five years, I have done it on my own. I don't think I need a job from them but I'm going to prove to them that I am something or not some helpless fool still needing his parents coins. I don't want to go cause I don't think I'm fit for the suits and shit and the professional stuff that comes a long with this whole ordeal but I'm going to do it. We are not, however, going to break up because you believe that 'long distance' isn't going to work-"

 

"That's not what I think."

 

"Then tell me what?"

Jungkook stood there now, thinking of a reason to leave the male in front of him. To break it off with him and go to school.

Yoongi finally let his body move himself out the bed, feet hitting the ground and arms being stretched above his head. All the time he gets himself together, Jungkook stands in his spot, still trying to bring the words out to answer him.

"Where you fucked up at was getting with me," Yoongi said as he starts to walk towards Jungkook, smirking somewhat at the younger male, "I bet you wished you didn't fuck with me that day huh? I bet you do cause now," he leans his face closer to side of Jungkook neck, blowing lightly at the spot that he marked the night before, "

-you can't get rid of me that easy."

As the words came out of his mouth, he let his lips open up a little to nip the sensitive skin that had Jungkook a moaning mess the night before. Jungkook, before he knew it, was against the wall, one leg propped around Yoongi's thin waist as he made out with the other male.

-

Jimin laughed at the words coming from Jungkook's mouth.

"You fucking thought you goddamn-"

 

"Okay the slander isn't necessary at all," Jungkook said as he raised his hand to signal Jimin to stop the laughing.

"You thought you were going to leave his crazy ass and you ended up getting fucked against the wall."

Jungkook got off the male's lap all together and gave a look to his cackling best friend. He remembered that day as if it was the day before, like the words still stayed with him and felt dumber now than when he had said them.

"I never said we fucked afterwards, he wanted it to happen."

"So you tell me you stopped him this first time when he has you all hot and shit?"

He opened his mouth to respond, to shut his best friend up for good tonight but heard the door opening up a door down from where they were.

Jimin's face turned sour quickly as he stared at Jungkook now.

"Who is that," he whispered to Jungkook as he saw Jungkook looking at the door.

"Really jimin," he responded to him without looking his way, his focus was if he would come into the room.

Jimin sighed to himself as he saw that his best friend was in a whole different world, his mind now put two and two together: Yoongi was here.

"He has a key now? When did this happen?"

Jungkook winced at the high voice screaming at him for answers.

"He got it once he got back."

When those words left his mouth, his door opened slowly and he saw the older man making his way into the room.

"So you are here, I heard something but I thought it was the tv since you leave it on all the time," Yoongi said as he stared at his boyfriend from the door frame, his eye then turn to see the other person next to him, "Oh fuck he's here again."

Jimin smirked at Yoongi's reaction and said as he turned his head to look at Jungkook, " Come sit Yoongi, Jungkook's having a story time."


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again, Work has been hectic asf lately. 
> 
> Remember that this chapter is the past chapters. All of the even numbered chapters are the past and the odd, if not said, are current.

"Yoongi."

"What's up," Yoongi asked as he laid beside Jungkook's body in his queen size bed.

Jungkook turn his body so he he could look up to him in his face. He watched how prefect Yoongi looked from this angle, tan skin, relaxed expression. He stayed quiet as he stared up at the older male, Yoongi finally let his dark eyes glance down to look at Jungkook fully. 

"I think that we should take a break."

His words felt wrong leaving his mouth, rolling off his tongue slow; they felt heavy. It felt bitter to the taste and it felt like it was more lethal coming out than he wanted even if he said it lowly.

He waited for Yoongi's reaction but the male above him never moved to show he even heard or acknowledged his words that took him forever to say.

His eyes were still casted down onto him and they didn't seem to show change in action or any features. He still seemed neutral as if the words were never said, let Jungkook said nothing at all.

"Yoongi did you-"

"No," Yoongi said simply as he rolled over, letting his arms move from around his boyfriend's body to face away from him. He let his body lay completely down.

Jungkook looked at the male next to him as confusion mainly set in his mind. He remained staring at him wondering what was the no to. Was it to him hearing what he said or was it to answer him? Jungkook just laid there staring hard into the semi muscled back of his lover. 

"Yoongi"

Nothing but slow even breathing coming from his boyfriend. 

"Yoongi."

"What," he asked as he pushed his head further into his black pillow.

"I think we need to take a-"

"I heard you the first time."

"Sooo," he said as he felt the bed move.

He was no longer looking at his back and now his eyes were staring dead at his lover and he felt his blank face. He knew that Yoongi would be somewhat difficult with things like this but he needed him to listen to him.

"We're not breaking up at all. Get it out of your head."

Jungkook just stared at his face, mostly trying to process his words. Yoongi let those words slip from his mouth like they were going to be set in stone. He couldn't let him think this, they both needed this break if they didn't want to hurt later from the distance.

"Why do you wanna break up so bad anyways? I stopped fucking picking fun at Taehyung three months ago, what else did I do wrong?"

Jungkook moved his body till he was slowly getting out the bed, his hair disheveled and his body rattled with marks from their night together. He closed his eyes as he tried to gather the words up to tell his lover but everytime he thought of it, it made no sense.

No sense at all and he knew that Yoongi was going to say the same thing about it.

"You and I are going two different places. You have a business to run and uphold a lot of important things on your shoulders while I have college three hours from here. I'm in the way of that cause you should take this opportunity that is sitting right in front of you. Instead, you rather give it all up for what? Me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that's what you choose."

"Is that your decision to make though," Yoongi questioned as he now propped his body up to stare at his boyfriend?

Jungkook sighed to himself as he turned his body away from Yoongi. He wasn't even trying to understand where he was coming from, he was trying to help. Well at least that's what he thought he was helping.

Yoongi made his head lolly back, trying to not to get out of bed and hit Jungkook for his previous statement. 

"I- Look Jungkook, I am grown just as well as you are and I make my own decisions just like you're aloud too. I never wanted to run that damn business but my money is low and my funds are short. I do what I can and my parents haven't help out in five years, I have done it on my own. I don't think I need a job from them but I'm going to prove to them that I am something and not some helpless fool still needing his parents coins. I don't want to go cause I don't think I'm fit for the suits and shit and the professional stuff that comes a long with this whole ordeal but I'm going to do it. We are not, however, going to break up because you believe that 'long distance' isn't going to work-"

 

"That's not what I think."

 

"Then tell me what."

Jungkook stood there now, thinking of a reason to leave the male in front of him. To break it off with him and go to school.

Yoongi finally let his body move himself out the bed, feet hitting the ground and arms being stretched above his head. All the time he gets himself together, Jungkook stands in his spot, still trying to bring the words out to answer him.

"Where you fucked up at was getting with me," Yoongi said as he starts to walk towards Jungkook, smirking somewhat at the younger male, "I bet you wished you didn't fuck with me that day huh? I bet you do cause now," he leans his face closer to side of Jungkook neck, blowing lightly at the spot that he marked the night before, "

-you can't get rid of me that easy."

As the words came out of his mouth, he let his lips open up a little to nip the sensitive skin that had Jungkook a moaning mess like the night before. Jungkook, before he knew it, was against the wall, one leg propped around Yoongi's thin waist as he made out with the other male.

"This is fucked up Yoongi," Jungkook said as he held the males head close to his neck, "You're making this worse for the both of us."

Yoongi breathes in deep, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend and analyzing the shivers that he brought to the body on the other. He took full control off the this situation, he wanted to destroy Jungkook further. He wanted to ruin him for any other person so he couldn't leave him. Maybe he was being stingy, or downright possessive.

"I want you, you want me. I'm not leaving you for someone else less than me to take my place in your life."

As the words lingered hot against the skin of his, he felt something wet hit the cheek as he was still in the depth of his neck. 

Yoongi pulled away and let his face raise up to look his lover right in the eyes. He knew that his sight was going to see Jungkook crying, he just didn't understand why.

"What's wrong," he asked softly, letting his voice lower itself as his fingers trace his cheek.

"You have life set for you. You have it all right in front of you and you wanna give it up for what reason? I get it, you're parents weren't there, but they still put money in your account so you wouldn't go broke and called once a month outta their busy schedule. They came to visit you. They kicked you out so they could see if you can handle life without them and the sliver spoon and look around you," he let his arms go wide as he empathize what he meant with all the luxurious shit in Yoongi's room only, "You did more than prove to them what you're capable of, their proud of you. So I don't see why you would trade that in for me when we've been together for only a year."

Yoongi went to let go of his lover. He let his back hit the chilled wall, sliding down it completely. As he let his body slide downwards, as he let the words hit him, passing his defenses. He let the things he was hearing really seek in.

Jungkook felt his body relax next to Yoongi's, doing the same as he lover did. His body leaned against the wall and partially on Yoongi's bare side.

"I just want you to be something more than you are at now. I want what's best for you, I know you want that too and you want them happy as well. I wish I... I wish my parents smiled at me when I graduated high school the way yours did that day. I want that so much so don't push that away because they can't be there for you every step of the way..."

Yoongi let his body lean all on Jungkook and closed his eyes. He never thought the other male thought in this way, but it somewhat made sense. Yoongi was remembering all of the things he's went through the past years and it slightly depressed him.

"Jungkook... I know you wanna leave cause you think that's what's best for me but... I can't do that."

Jungkook shook his head and placed his pounding head onto Yoongi's to just clear his mind.

"You don't get that you...," Yoongi cursed as he struggled to get his word and thoughts out in the open, "You're important to me, fucking everyone I have ever let in has disappointed me but you haven't. You are there for me and... I really do think that I love you so don't walk away from this cause you think it's what's best... don't crush me like that."

Jungkook's body shivered to the words said, "Yoongi..."

He heard the phone ring from the other side of the room, the dresser lighting up. Both sitting feet away from the bed, not knowing who's phone it was. Not really feeling like breaking the moment by answering the phone.

-  
*some weeks later* 

 

"We have to go, Jungkook," he heard Taehyung yell from down the staircase in his house.

Jungkook sat on the window seal and stared out into the neighborhood, he was leaving soon and these homes would be miles apart from him. He didn't know how to take it in but as he sat there, he smiled a bittersweet look into the air.

"So this is it, huh?"

"Stop being all dramatic, you literally gonna come back home in three months."

Jungkook turned with a simple glare to the older male that was closing Jungkook's suitcase.

"Yoongi, literally no one asked you to speak and interrupt my sad goodbye to the home and my neighborhood."

Yoongi let his eyebrow raise as his full attention was brought to the boy and he tilted his head towards him.

"So you're going to miss your creepy neighbor who smiles as you open your curtains or wants to hug me every time he sees me coming over. Or the old lady that gives out cookies to you everyday which I feel like are tainted with something-"

"A, those cookies are fucking good and even you said that shit."

Yoongi pauses for a second, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's childish ways.

"That's not the point."

"No the point is that I have creepy neighbors but they've always been nice to me and cared for me."

"I guess."

The silence came over both of them once Jungkook saw that all his things were packed up and stacked near the door.

"Let's go before Taehyung comes up here yelling and acting all weird."

"You're going to stop talking shit about Taehyung, he isn't weird."

Yoongi picked up the bags from the floor as he didn't even glance at Jungkook, " He fucking asked to watch us fuck, he weird as hell. I don't have to talk shit to know that he weird."

Jungkook shook his head as they both made it down the stairs to see a pissed Taehyung.

"I'm not mad that it took this long. I'm mad cause I think y'all fucked and I wasn't invited."

Yoongi pointed his hands at Taehyung in exaggeration and looked at Jungkook, "SEE! He is fucking weird!"

"Oh fuck off Yoongi," Taehyung said in a nonchalant voice and made his way outside to the car.

Jungkook chuckled as he moved in front of a bewildered Yoongi to the car after Taehyung. He slowly let his arms lift the bags into the backseat of the car. He didn't get why all of a sudden felt tired but it started to weigh him down.

"Jungkook..."

He instantly turned his head to the right of him to see Yoongi staring at him in a concerned manner. He quickly smiled a fake one towards his boyfriend. 

Yoongi walked closer to him and placed his hand onto the top of his head, letting his hand travel to the back of the scalp. He suddenly pulled Jungkook closer till the younger male was flushed against the others body.

Jungkook body went limp into the others embrace that he knew he was crying against the others dark colored shirt.

"Why can't we leave this relationship here and you leave me and I leave you? Like, why does it have to be hard?"

"Why do you have to be stupid all the time?"

Jungkook tried to pull away from him but Yoongi wrapped his arms around his body to hold him close. 

"You can't answer a question with another question, asshole."

"Look at you, knowing the rules of the world. So smart."

Jungkook tried to let his emotions still show but he couldn't stop from laughing trough the bitter water that laid on hi cheeks. 

"I just want you to do the right thing and I feel like I'm in the way so break up with me."

"You know what, I'm going to say it... I'm going to say it...," he stared down at Jungkook with a serious look, "I don't care that you want me to break up with you. You're acting like every girl in the romance movie during the conflicting scenes. Stop that, you're overdramatic."

"We have to go Jungkook, check in hours are going to start in a couple of hours and we don't live around the corner," they both heard Taehyung say from the other side of the car.

They both pulled away, Jungkook looking around to see that his bags were no longer on the ground next to him but, inside of the vehicle. He knew it had to be Taehyung that took the stuff in since he was too wrapped up in Yoongi's embrace.

Yoongi stepped back and handed over the book bag that he carried down the stairs to give to Jungkook.

"Don't forget this nerd."

Jungkook rolled his eyes and snatched the bag from his boyfriend's hands with a playful red smile, "I know number two in the graduating class ain't talking about me being a 'nerd'. "

"Yeah I did and I would've been number 1 if you're weird ass friend wouldn't have been there."

"Damn straight now let's go Kookie," Taehyung said through the window.

Jungkook placed the bag into the car and closed the door so he could make his way to the passenger side to get in. While he moved around, Yoongi just watched his every move.

As Jungkook got inside right next to Taehyung, his eyes turned to look at Yoongi. He saw the male looking right back at him.

"Break up with me."

"Never dumbass."

And with that, Taehyung pulled off, driving down the long street. The music was blaring and the windows stayed down. Jungkook just stared out the window to look as the neighborhood he grew up in leave his sight.

 

His phone vibrated to break his concentration making him look down to grab the phone from his left pocket.

He pulled it out as he heard Taehyung hit the high note next to him.

 

From: Bae

I accepted my parents offer to stay with them and take over the company. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you talking to me about things and making me understand. I will be thirty minutes away from your college and I would never break up with you. You can't get rid of me. 

I love you so much, Jungkook and don't forget that.


End file.
